A GrandFather's Secrets
by SaffireRebel
Summary: After the Death of Kagome's beloved Grandfather, Toya Higurashi secrets are revealed leaving Kagome in a whole new set of dangers that will call for the help of some very old friends to conquer an evil that seeks to see the destruction of the youkai species as a whole. Hiten/Kagome/Sesshomaru
1. Secret Life Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do own the plot though along with my OCs; Nympha, Viktor & Vlad.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Secret life**_

The bane of her existence mocked her sitting there looking innocent nothing left but a taste of what was the magic that let her travel between the past and the future. Narrowing her stormy blues at the aged well seeing that with time left unused or touched dust made a home on the lip and all over her grandfather's artifacts.

Her heart use to ache at the sight of the desolate well house but now it left a bitter taste in her mouth turning to make her leave a box held carefully in her grasp, The tree of ages shadowed the front of her home. The quietness was overwhelming a single tear dropped onto the forgotten cargo as nothing but the wind could be heard as it whipped around her making her thick wavy mane of black blue twist and twirl around her.

Her home was nothing more then an empty shell by all means everything was still there but it was empty of the emotions running through it, now it was a cold shell of a former life that no longer existed. Her whole life was here yet she no longer belonged to this world of normality an outsider to her own family, her own friends and life. So to ease their discomfort about her existence.

She internal mourned the death of her old life. Her family moved on without her after the devastatingly loss of their elder leaving her all alone on this small haven in her own personal made hell...

Shaking her head as she entered the home placing the box on her kitchen table, her thoughts took a dark turn as she went through the contents of the box she brought in.

_'jars of eyeballs? Grandpa what were you doing with these..' _ she kept digging find more jars the freaky thing was they almost looked human but the aura she faintly felt lingering on them wasn't human but youkai.

Sitting at the very bottom sat a list of names, reading through she saw names, gender, and type of youkai then some comments of each one. A few names she noticed then the comment _**Documented**_...

_'Documented.. so there is more papers?' _ she pondered heading out to the well house the curiosity building. This gave her something to kill time with, considering now she had all the time in the world now.

Yes her quest for cursed **Shikon no Tama **was over had been for the last 3 years, the parting words of the shikon will always play on her mind when she starts question her humanity that no longer exists. Immorality is her only path now a choice stolen from her the minute Naraku was purified using her energy to complete the shikon. It giving a wish to any who possess it was only a rumor, a lie that cause so much destruction all for the conquest of Ultimate power which was to never come.

She was sent back to her era because the jewel deemed it so, it controlled her fate, her path in life and she had no choice. She was just a puppet for the cursed thing as it laid dormant in her heart the power of the jewel melded with her actual being turning her into a life size walking talking Shikon no Tama, she didn't feel like she was Kagome Higurashi anymore.

Digging through more boxes she found folders, documents and books about the different youkai and some organization that specialized in the control and extermination of supernatural beings. Carrying each box back into the house she laid the contents of each box in her living room where her ordered take out sat with a pair of chopsticks reading through the list each name had a letter then a number next to it..

Her curiosity to why her Grandfather had all this was becoming overwhelming, made her question who the elderly man who was her grandfather was really. There was even a list with people's legal names, info, number assigned to them and a code name. There was even photos but each person wore a mask with unique designs.

Setting aside the empty container of lo mein pork noodles the details laid out before her, names, numbers, youkai, humans, everything was causing a throb to be known in her head. This add more mystery to her already screwed up life. Packing everything back up in the boxes she placed them in the coat closet, then locked all the doors as the clock read the blink blue of midnight at her. A barrier erected around the house of a shimmering pink then became invisible to the untrained eye. Laying her head down for the night she thought back to her grandfather and all his encounters with Inuyasha when he would come to bring her back to the past to go on the jewel hunt, compared to her reaction first running into Inuyasha and finding herself in the past seemed odd. He drank his tea taking everything in like it was the norm had a critical eye on Inuyasha like he was assessing him then back to ignoring the inu hanyou. Growling to herself as sleep evaded making time bleed together unsure of the time till she glanced at the clock to see it right before dawn.

Noon hit faster then she thought taking a sip of her tea eying the papers again trying to make heads or tails of what was all this. She knew the supernatural was real but she thought it was mostly wiped out before her time as she has not once sense a youkai or hanyou since coming back here. Unless her powers are weakening. Hearing an inward scoff from the jewel ah yes her powers couldn't be fading as the jewel was still being an annoyance to her mental mind and also that she was one with the shikon now, more a burden then a gift but it is her burden to bare to keep it from giving false promises of power to those willing to cause wars for it. Mankind has only gotten more ruthless as they centuries have passed and with current technology it was a more deadly time switching youkai for advance technology of war or so she thought reading the paperwork more in depth seeing the supernatural still live among us but chose to look human after the big war in Japan back 250 years ago.

She scanned the info on each dog demon find none of the silver variety yet, sighing she glanced back at the list to see if she missed any something stood out in blood red writing turning from the folders completely it had her whole attention.

_**Nympha Namira unknown demon type Female N-730**_

Looking through all the folders the number didn't come up it went from N-729 to N-731. This was a puzzle she was going to find out. _' oh where oh where could this folder be..' _ she hummed back in the well house there was no more boxes for her to pick through.

_'Not here...' _ frustrated as she wander around the inside of the well house searching for any hidden boxes. The only folder she couldn't find belonged to the only red name in the whole list.

Over thousands of names and alias the names on the list matched up to ever folder she has found between the attic, basement and well house she found more folders and information on who **CES **really was besides pretty much a supernatural policing agency. There was a list of all the agents who were or are in **CES**. The more she found more confused and puzzled she became, the questions kept building sadly her grandfather would be unable to answer them so she was left with her only resources which involved keep going through all this paper work and finding what she needed.

Finding the Inu brothers was harder then she thought but figuring only youkai who survived the last 60 years was on this list which was updated every 100 years to keep current.

There had been mark ups of changed information, location, alias and even deaths. They had a stamped **"Expired"** on the first page where the picture of the demon's human and humanoid form or even beast form besides their basic info. It was depressing to see many demons where stamped expired then in a side comment said reason of death in blue ink.

Wearing the alter miko outfit the pants were done in dark blue the top in the traditional white, this was her break from the papers still covering her whole living room. Still had more questions then answers to her thoughts. She broom the shrine grounds humming. She kept the shrine open so those seeking comfort and wisdom may come and ring the bell, get blessings and even be told the stories and history of the shrine. The tree of ages was the biggest attraction considering it is one of the longest standing pieces of Japanese history. Her days like this were busiest on the shrine bring in a lot of revenue for her to pay bills. Though it wasn't needed but she had her grandfather's and father's death benefits stored away from rainy day funds or if something were to happen then she would use the money for important uses only.

It had been about a year since the mysterious boxes found their way into her life and home. Which she found to be a pain and a blessing at the same time she was able to find her current companion who was lounging in the window sun bathing.

Crimson cat-like hues watched her every movement as it woke up from its small cat nap. Kagome smiled a bit of happiness finding its way back into her heart and home now that she had the feline companion of her beloved sister like friend, Sango.

"Kirara.. you hungry?" she called from the kitchen going through the fridge.

Feeling well protected with the cute neko staying with her, while in the house Kirara didn't wear her collar which let her demon features reign freely but when the shrine was open she would accompany Kagome outside so wore it encase anyone came up, making her look like a normal cream colored feline.

Kirara's folder was a blessing to find among all the papered chaos it was K-512, it pointed out the most recent location of the feline and Kagome went in search of her as a reminder her life isn't just one big dream, that she won't wake up in her room surrounded by her family saying she was in coma for the last 4 years.

The jewel wouldn't let her believe this all a dream anyways but having a good reminder helped more then a hated one.

She tried finding the **CES** to give back all the paperwork she had but when she looked them up, they didn't exist like never. It raised some red flags and siren bells in her mind. This was dangerous waters she was treading since most papers she had clearly read **"Classified" ** on them yet she read them. The red letters mocked Kagome's stormy blues while she sat there doing reading on the agent lists, many last names she recognized as Miroku's and Sango's surname; **Hoshi, ** but Sango and Miroku were long pass by now so they must be an ancestor of theirs; **Kohaku Hoshi**.

He was a new member the paper said dating no more then.. _'3 months before __grandpa died.'_ something was off. The rustling of paper made Kirara come over curious. Kagome was picking through all the papers her brow wrinkled in concertration of her task.

_'So they are still around, this was recently updated in grandpa's handwriting.. so was he a book keeper for **CES** or was he an agent..' _ she giggled thinking of her grandfather policing demons. "yeah right." she mumbled in disbelief but as the name **Toya Higurashi **stared back at her, thoughts just came to a screaming halt.

Her face flush with anger pacing making the poor neko watching the pacing ranting mumbles could be heard.

She was furious, this was huge all of this, could have endangered their whole family if any of these demons got tired of being policed. The whole family could be slaughtered but by his agent folder her was an actual priest with working abilities then why did she not sense them sooner when she came home from her travels to restock. He was always so eager to hear her adventures, he had many chances to tell his family of the dangers so they could be better prepared.

**UGH!**

Kicking the coffee table papers flew everywhere in her continued rage Kagome disappeared into the room behind the stairs that was HIS room.

The dark part of the Shikon encouraged the rage with whispered after thoughts turning the rage into an inferno.

_-he didn't care only warn a family you care for.. he was trying to be rid of you all..-_

Growling again the energy came sparking to her finger tips, pushing his cot over his room was a victim to her rage, scrolls ripped off the wall in a fit over turning his dresser drawers fell open while upside down a blood red folder captured her intense stare the stormy blues now a raging pink from her powers.

The white lettering on the folder's tab made the rage stop in mid pulse as **N-730** stared right back at her. This was it... the folder that haunted her many sleepless nights for the past year. For it to be hidden so well there had to be something there that he didn't want people to know or find out. She pondered if there were more files hidden away just like this one. Pulling it free from its hiding spot Kagome sat down on the floor light coming from the small desk lamp she got him for his 65th birthday.

Fingering the edges of the folder nervousness set in she chewed on her bottom lip a habit she picked up from another one of her traveling companions which was odd for a demon to be showing such signs of nerves to begin with, but what she soon learned later on from the young demoness was that not all were built with steel resolve like the Inu species. Things her friend Sango didn't even know came flowing from this no older then looking 10 year old demoness like it was the most obvious thing. The history of each demon line was an everyday learning affair for a demon child of royal bearing or blood. Learning more about the demon species was an exciting learning event even Shippo wanted in to know more about kitsunes much to her pleasure it seemed that foxes in general were the young demoness' favorite animal next to Dragon demon.

Kagome for the life of her couldn't remember the name of the pack's young ward, very energetic and full of life little thing too. Not much was known but she didn't share much with them, saying it was in the past and wanted to move forward from it.

Tucking a raven blue lock behind her elven ear thinking of the past won't help with what ever important information about this demoness that he was hiding.

_'read it then we will figure what to do with the information provided.' _ with a reassured pat on her back she opened the folder there was mindless comments writing in the open spaces next to certain information, the location kept changing almost every 2 years, her age was unknown next to it sat a comment **"tried making contact but was intercepted beforehand, moved to new location." **There were comments ranging about why she keeps moving to what she has to hide..

Going through all the papers in this folder the last page held the most interesting discovery it was writing in her grandfather's handwriting dating back 3 months before his death. The date seem odd as well like she has seen it somewhere, ignoring the small fact she started reading;

_**"I was outwardly approached today by our biggest target, She commented on the lovely weather then asked the oddest question 'is it finished yet?' I couldn't understand what she meant was it a code for someone near by to point out who I was to them. I scanned the area with my ki not bring anything out of the norm. We had little to no information on her I wanted to question her for the basic so her profile could be completed then set aside like all the others.**_

_** We sat in a peaceful silence that she seem content on staying in but like all great things it must come to an end. She pulled me out of my questioning thoughts. 'Let me tell you a story..' she said softly like the world could hear her. I didn't want a story I just wanted some damn questions something solid to give back to my boss so this goose hunt could be over with. I mean how could she evade us for so long without anything more then a whisper among the demon society. **_

_** Before I could decline the story offer she held up a honey tan hand it look soft like silk or velvet but yet like it has seen the handle of a weapon. 'this will give you all the information you need, what you do with it is up to you.' her comment left me reeling so I ****listen to her tale so unreal it was laughable up until the end where she mentioned befriend a kind miko ****with eyes the color of wild water and a kindness so rare it changed her whole outlook on life and people no matter the species she made mention this all happened in her early childhood, she asked me to thank the miko with storm filled eyes and a heart like an ocean for giving her something she could never learn from a teacher but from experience. Her exact words were 'I learned to take responsibility for my actions not only affect me but those around me.' she went on to say when she returned back to the Eastern Lands ****to take on her responsibility to become a better ruler then her parents. After her tale she bowed with a grace only so few could achieve then disappeared into the crowd of people like a passing memory I had to pinch myself to believe she was sitting next to me.. This very being had actually met Kagome and helped restore peace to the lands back then. With this information she was no longer a big ****mystery expect I learned so much yet knew so little. She never gave me her species of youkai which is required for a complete dossier. I decided with a heavy heart but with a new view on what I do. I will announce to the CEA that Nympha has gone NIJ **_(AN: Means Not In Japan well that is what I am having it mean in my story)_** with no intention of return. This will keep them from following her along with any who help my granddaughter. This folder will never be found by any CEA agent.**_

_** Agent Shinto #1203"**_

Kagome's free hand was covering her mouth as she gasped at the folder. It was hidden to protect demon who was associated with the Shikon no Tama. A small folded up rice paper fell from the folder innocently to the floor with the Higurashi crest on it closing the folder she carefully placed it next to her within grasp reach.

Opening the paper it was folded so neatly it was the last thing her grandfather, Toya wrote before his death. Her eyes briefed over it assessing it, it was addressed to Kagome, blinking she seemed confused.

"How did he know I would find this?" the weird ways Toya Higurashi worked.

The letter told her of the location of a safe box with the information on The Taishos which he explained were the surnames to the Inu brothers now it would have their current location also the locations of a Shippo Loli-Kitsune, a Kouga & Ayame Ookami and the final hidden location of one Nympha Namira.. reading the last bit her eyes widened.

_**"Burn the shrine and run take what you must but burn the shrine down make sure all the documents you found of mine get burned leave nothing for the CEA to track. They will come for the Shikon they know its on the shrine somewhere.. I love you and I am sorry I kept this from you all. Please be safe my Kagome." **_

Kagome bit back the tears grabbing the red folder and the note which she shoved into her boot cut pant pocket she clutched the folder to her chest.

She explained everything to Kirara who just watched with avid interest as Kagome packed all the money away into an enchanted dark blue bag that stays small and empty looking and when opened by anyone not Kagome just looks like a normal canvas bag with notebooks in it. It was filled with important mementos, pictures and clothes placing the red folder among the pile in the living room, she looked around her home with a bitter sweet smile before walking out the door.

"Its your turn Kirara... burn it down all of it." she told the neko as flames covered the feline turning her into a giant saber tooth fire cat.

Holding the pink color in her hand she watched the blaze snatch away what was left of her home the well house long consumed by the raging inferno the deed lost in the fire she wept watching it near the Tree of ages her link to the Inuyasha of the past. Much to her surprise the tree's barrier held protecting it from harm upon hearing the incoming sirens.

"Kirara lets go!" she exclaimed running to the fire neko climbing onto her back with a click of her tongue they were air borne using the cloud cover to their advantage.

Feeling the breeze through her hair felt refreshing like nothing else matter like she was back when everything was simple where she felt like she belonged most.

Yet even though she couldn't go back to the past she could find her future as long as she finds Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Her grandfather let everything pretaining to her friends in a safe which she found the code for and he gave the location to, the man is an old friend of his back from his youth who held a disdain for the **CEA ** so he entrusted the safe to him right before his death.

The man was a loner liked the forest for sure she looked about the cottage in the woods on the outskirts of Tokyo, a man of simple means Toya mentioned. As if sensing her arrival the door opened revealing a sickly pale looking man with black void hair cropped to his chin his left eye was a startling lavender color. His other eye was covered by an eye patch, she felt usual energy behind the eye patch as she neared him her mind bubbling questions as this man couldn't have looked any older then her yet Toya mentioned he meet this man during his youth unless this was the man's son..

"I am who you seek." jerking her attention to him.

"huh?" was her every intelligent response earned a deep chuckle from the man before her. His hand came to rest on a black and silver safe patting it.

"This is what you came for?" he inquired.

"How did you know?" she asked watching his movements carefully.

"you look like him..this is for you." he said patting the safe then leaving the room to the kitchen where the whistling of a tea kettle could be heard.

Kirara mewed from Kagome's shoulder reminding her of her presence as Kagome knelt before the safe putting the code in a faint click could be heard as the light turned green. Breathing out slowly to calm her nerves who she has been searching for were now just a pull away from her grasp. With a comforting chirp from her neko companion she opened it to see a nice handful of folders and an a manila envelope which contained pictures of their human forms, human names and addresses skimming through each folder she found out some interesting tad bits of what has happened in the last 500 years to her friends.

Kouga and Ayame are mated, own a small family owned restaurant also had children which are all grown up and mated themselves. They are wealthy since Kouga is the reigning Lord of the North and Ayame the reigning Lady of the North but the restaurant is a cover to throw the **CEA** off their tracks of who they really are. Human names are Ayumi and Kenji. Wolf representative in the demon council.

Shippo Loli-Kitsune is an outstanding candy developer for the candy divison of Inu Relations inc. Lives in isolation not fond of people interaction, taken in and raised by Sesshomaru Taisho. Declined place on council due to late of kitsune population in Tokyo area and surrounding areas.

Inuyasha Taisho vice CEO of Inu Relations inc runs the merger department, Mated to a bat hanyou named Shiori who is a fashion designer with 2 children twins named Tsubaki and Kikyou.

Sesshomaru Taisho CEO of Inu Relations inc not much is known about this Inu brother is the still reigning Lord of the Western Lands, Inu representative for the demon council.

Nympha Namira reigning Lady of the Eastern Lands, has no living family all killed in human uprising. Unknown if she is on council.

Kagome blinked reading all the important details she needed storing them away in a mental note before tucking the manila envelope into her bag. Closing the safe looking down at the folders in her hands this information was deadly in the hands of the wrong person. The creepy guy was leaning against the door frame watching her while taking sips of his tea. Like he knew what she wanted he pointed to a metal trash can next to her.

Holding the folders one by one before Kirara to set on fire then dropping it into the bin to be rid of more evidence and so no one came knocking on this man's door in regards to her.

Once everything was taken care of she left the cottage.

Ivy hue watched her departure with anxious intent he knew the trial awaiting her if she were to be caught and found out by the **CEA **with a deadly smirk he dared them to come knocking on his door. He promised his loyalty to Toya Higurashi and only Toya, so in turn he kept the man's dying wish but he felt there was more needed of him in the future where it involved Toya's granddaughter, Kagome Higurashi the living Shikon no Tama maiden. Closing his door his cottage disappeared behind an invisible barrier.

"That man was creep." a mew from her mount was her acknowledgment to her comment.

"His eye felt weird but he was youkai for sure.. nothing I should be concerned about not like I'll be seeing him again." with a certainty unknown to her that fate always throws curves ball to entertain itself...

* * *

**Rebel: **Hey all this is my second story on here this one came to me while listen to my music and my beloved muse is candy! WOOT. A sugar rush so late at night most likely not the best idea I ever had but this is the longest first chapter I have ever written. I will try to keep writing long chapters, will also try to update at least every 2 weeks cause I have only so much for a candy allowance LOL. NIGHT ALL! **RUNS OUT BEFORE NYMPHA CAN FIND ME**


	2. All For Not

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own the plot and the OCs; Nympha, Viktor and Vlad.**_

_**Rebel:** I would like to thank the reviews I have gotten they inspired me to update earlier then I planned, honestly I didn't know this story would have had been viewed by so many. I would like to give a special thanks to **Veraozao, LoveInTheBattleField , rosey45 & WolfGear **(which helped me overcome my fear of posting my stories he is my greatest confident on my silly fears and mindless babble LOL) Those reviews motivated me. I don't need a lot of reviews but I do appreciate them regardless.. thank you all my readers! Now on with the second chapter! **Claps**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- All For Not**_

Time passes with ease for those with a life expectancy but what about those who are deemed immortal or even those with a vast longevity. Time becomes meaningless to those select individuals, leaving room for answers to be answered and questions to be asked.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

"**ENOUGH!**" his heated annoyance was clearly made burning hues of sun gold pinned its glare on her bored form with a raise of a light green eyebrow she was unfazed with her companions _"famous" _glare. Turning her white wash silver hues away from his figuring challenging her Alpha was not a good idea at the current moment, yet she always did find amusement in his anger.

"Sesshomaru, patience is a virtue." she chided him like a child, glee danced in her eyes watching the twitch of his ever regal right eyebrow.

Sesshomaru was pretty much ready to dig his poison right into those mirthful eyes of hers, always angering him for her own personal amusement, how low the great have fallen to the amusement to a mere child in years compared to him.

A silence settled between them a quiet understanding from years of being together. She would push him, he would react in an outlandish way _'much like Inuyasha..' _ he cringed internal at the realization, she would get the final chiding words to him then wait for his reaction then silence would ensue as she knew her life was on the line if she pushed anymore. She had brains where his HALF brother lacked, she also had common sense and self preservation, unlike Inuyasha.

Her gaze was captured by the falling of the cherry blossoms on Sesshomaru's private property, calling her over to his study from the dining hall in mid lunch was a dangerous game, her stomach made yet another protest of hunger. Keeping watch of her alpha from the corner of her eyes, he just sat there eyes a dull golden color now. _'he is in thought..'_ she ponder quietly. Now that their banter was over she was leery to continue prodding the powerful inu into coming clean of what was on his mind.

Clearing his throat he waited for her attention under his right hand sat an envelope inside it sat evidence of his pack mate's most recent misdeed. Once the set of white wash silver hues landed on him without as much as a word his mask of indifference returned pushing towards her reach the envelope.

Eying the envelope something warned her to not open it, but she also knew better then to undermine his seriousness so much to her reluctance grabbed the offending thing opening it a picture fell out a various of emotions flew across her scanner. _Rage, uncertainty and sorrow _ being the last one dropping the picture back to the beautiful cherry wood desk. She felt shame at hiding this from him, after all that he did for her, after the death of her parents she had no where to go with her promised lands being overrun by the human uprising, she was sent away on horseback heading for the border by her parents' most trusted adviser who she later found was murdered as he defended her lands. Chewing on her bottom lip refusing to meet his gaze she could only imagine what she would see and anger would be one of them. As much as she annoyed him into their little banter she didn't like dealing with his actual anger no anger is too soft of a word rage is a better one. His rage didn't scare her but bother her cause she has seen all sides of him now she felt like that trust he had in her was wounded.

Watching her shame overwhelm her, he felt nothing at this point the pictures proved that his efforts to keep her safe and out of the reach of that vile **CES**'s hands was indeed a hard task but she makes hard tasks almost impossible sometimes with how handles different trials given to her.

"Explain."

Jerking her attention over to him all that she feared was not there but a sort of tiredness seem to engulf him, his shoulders were somewhat sagged, his demon markings were dulling a bit. She was the cause of it, his worry and such. Didn't she feel worse now realizing all his hard work she just shoot out the window. Since she went and talked to a **CES **agent given the info they have been dying to get their hands on... The territory she now reigned over had the highest population of demons unknown to **CES** their names and such. These demons were free beings could move around without worry of being hunted down or hidden away in fake human forms.

Sesshomaru was many things but his patience was unparalleled to most but when it came to something he cherished his patience was short like a firecracker fuse but no one wants to watch this show.

The soft scent of salt tickled his nose her form did a slight almost nonexistent shudder but otherwise her tears could have gone unnoticed if A. he wasn't a demon and B. she wasn't looking right at him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama." that wasn't what he wanted but the slight shake in her voice was their as well as the regret of the trouble she has caused him. With a nod her apology accepted he wanted an explanation of her actions, the very actions that could undo all their hard work. The other Lords have helped make her disappear from the prying eyes of **CES **to keep her safe and to keep her lands a paradise not known since the feudal era.

A deep sigh was his signal she was ready to speak, she was such an emotional thing even after all the times he tried showing her emotions compromised how you think, how you act and how you do battle. It could only lead to your own demise and he was making sure hers wouldn't come for some long time.

"I am the one who sought him out.." she started watching him carefully.

"His eyes called to me, I have seen that same kindness and fire in the eyes of one other in my whole life. I had to know if maybe if even for a small chance they could be related..." her eyes shone with such strong conviction waiting for her to continue as she recalled it all from memory.

"He was so full of questions yet I wanted to keep it brief encase more were nearby, I told him a story of my youth a tale from a youth that wanted only to be free to be herself but learned along the way that we are only as free as we want to be and that our actions effect more then just us.. I was my parent's only child so much was expected of me for my kind are not common among demon species.. then as quickly as I told my tale it was over with a bow I disappeared among the many crowds of humans blending it.. if any were trailing me they got lost on the way." she finished a single tear trailing down her honey tanned cheek gracing one of her demon mark stars with a shiny tint making the lime green stand out among the tan contrast.

He wanted to scold her for being so careless to leave the safety of the mansion but at the same time he couldn't fault her in searching out the miko the last member of her pack that she had yet to find. She was raised along side with the kit who was the current manager and candy developer for their newly open candy line. All Inuyasha's idea to teach the kit more about business. _'only smart thing that has come out of his behemoth of a mouth.'_ he thought watching his ward shift in her chair unsure of herself now. A rare sight it is to see her doubting her actions, questioning her own thoughts. Deciding to ease her mind for now seeing as **CES **hasn't knocked down their door yet considering if the agent called Shinto told them they would have been here months ago. So either Shinto didn't say anything or the **CES ** is bidding their time waiting for the right moment to swoop in.

What felt like silk glided across her cheek wiping away the tear eyes wide with surprise as they took a slight lavender tint a soft chuckle tickled her to the core peeking shyly over to her alpha leaning into his caressing touch. Any who deny this side of her alpha exists is only missing out on a great demon. She counted her blessings to be so blessed to have seen it and experienced it. Her eyes closed to half mast enjoying the moment, comfort between pack mates was not unheard of but rarely seen in public.

His thumb claw started tracing her alternating demon markings that went along the high point of her cheekbone yet followed the curve of her right eye 6 stars sat adding to her natural beauty the lime green and amethyst colored stars were a nice contrast to her skin tone they ranged in size the first star started off small in size then increase in size then towards the tail end decrease in size ending in small the smallest stars started under her tear duct and ended at the end of her eye. Sesshomaru admired her while offering comfort watching the naturally thick black demon eyeliner encase her eyes making the whitish silver hues pop almost looking white (AN: Kind of like Gaara's eyes how they have the black rings)

"Come." left no room for questions.

She felt his hand pull away as he stood in all his tall regal glory of 6'1 well he was tall compared to her all imposing 5'7. Following him her eyes flickered back to the picture of the man she spoke to all those months ago, she was saddened upon hearing of his passing a measly few months later. She was filled with questions about did he have a family? Or if so are they okay? Her concern for others stemmed from the partial raising the miko, Kagome instilled into her and those around her. She was so selfless for one of that time, learning that she was not of their time was almost impossible till she witness her disappearance through the well.

Feeling his aura stop she halted a few feet behind him waiting.

"You're not at ease..?"

with a shake of her head, her mind was plagued with matters which he would find trivial to a being so more advance then humans. He had a respect for human kind back in the feudal era after his treasured ward Rin came to his care but after her passing he became somewhat distant from what she was told by Inuyasha and Shippo. The war brought his view on human kind to see them for what most are; greedy & power hungry. Naraku was a blessing compared to all the destruction humans did to demons, half-breeds and even their own kind, no care for the elderly, women or children all in their path fell. Villages were pillaged and destroyed the east was the first and only to fall to their will.

"No Alpha it is not.. just thinking of the past." was her mumbled reply.

"leave the past in the past, we are in the here and now... mourning the loss of lives long forgotten by others will not change the path we were given, accept it and conquer it. Change the present for a better tomorrow." came wistful words.

She knew that look the one he got when thinking of Rin who passed way before the war, his only comfort. During that time of war.

Placing a dainty hand on his upper arm capturing his attention she returned the comfort he gave her only moments ago. Placing the same hand on his cheek caressing his cheek her demon aura gently swarmed to her hand adding extra comfort.

"It is okay Alpha.. the past makes for a better us." she whispered before pulling away tucking her demon aura back to a smaller amount pushing the doors open letting him walk through the darkening sky gave the stained glass windows an eerie glow as it spilled through out the dining hall.

He still wore his traditional white kimono top with red & white cherry blossom design on the collar and sleeves along with his white hakama. His armor absent at the current moment his silky silver locks bellow behind him like a cap that brushes the back of his knees with his mokomoko sitting leisurely over his shoulder. He was a sight to behold on and off the battlefield.

Sitting at the head of the table, Nympha reached his side with a bow to him she settled to his right as the left of him was the sit reserved for his mate. An honor none managed to grasp, food was placed before them like a mini buffet picking what each desires. The mini feast lasted with limited conversation and more thoughts of things that are better left in the past. Accept and move on yet these two preached what they themselves had a hard time following.

Deep in a room done in shades of purples, greens and silvers a king sized bed sat quietly in the centered as the morning rays tried peeking through the deep green lined with silver curtains wishing to wake the slumbering being tucked under covers of darkness purple with soft green stars and silver cherry blossoms scattered in a design, the silk special made by a spider demoness who once served under her parents, she has long since retired becoming the fashion agent to a Shiori Taisho.

The soft green of her thick slightly wavy locks were sprawled around her like a set of wings & halo clashing with the dark void of purple her bed was. Not being a morning person refusal to arise was there but Sesshomaru would not have her sleeping in becoming a lazy slob like Inuyasha. That half-breed was the bane of his existence even if they resolved their differences, he was still brash, lazy and loud. He also lacked common sense or some sort of intelligences as far as he could tell. Yet inwardly insulting his half-brother's many flaws did make him feel better in the mornings knowing what awaited him once he woken the sleeping angel who would turn hell spawn in mere seconds. No one was safe from her wrath except one certain fox demon who wasn't home yet another night, even though he admire dedication he did worry about his other ward but he refuse if anyone pointed that out.

Calling his other ward will have to wait till he placated the beast sleeping so peacefully currently. As Alpha it was his place to keep his pack on their toes with a sigh and a mental pat of reassurance he was decked out in a black suit with a white button up shirt under the suit jacket, adjusting his tie waltzing over to the bed.

"My time is essence and if I stand here waiting on you to rouse I'll be late and you know how this Sesshomaru despises tardiness. I do not tolerated from my employees and will not tolerate it with myself." the air of arrogance surrounding him as the bundle on the bed move looking to wake...

only for her to flip over a small snore coming from her his claws twitched thinking of another way to wake the stubborn female.

He thought of just opening the curtains to allow sunlight wake her but he wanted his mansion in one piece when he got home from work, checking the time again a growl of agitation slipped through his lips, dumping water on her was out of the question the bed sheet was old and a gift to her from her parents when they were living and water would hurt the old thing.

So he did the next best thing pushed her off the bed with a heavy **THUD**

her reaction to his actions priceless before she could have a change to register and react in proper revenge, he went on a ramble of him leaving for work the basic stay here and if you MUST leave to inform someone and take a guard with her for protection purpose once noticing the glare of slowly darken silver to emerald green eyes. He slipped on his watch which was enchanted to make him look human and hide his aura & change his scent.

Watching the tall tail sign of Sesshomaru walking out her room in his disturbing human form. His skin was still pale but his markings were gone, his luscious silver locks turned black and his hair looked it was cropped to his chin bangs were still short but what bothered her the most was his eyes, gone with sun gold to have baby blues giving those harsh glares and such. Her disdain for what demons and half-breeds had to do to survive in a human dominant era was annoying. To hide behind a mask that wasn't their own to blend in. her thoughts on humans were not the same as Sesshomaru but from her view most humans have been slowly losing her respect, more cunning and deceitful then back in the feudal era.

Dressing for the day ahead of her it has been a year since Sesshomaru has left her unsupervised well without a 24/7 escort around the inside of the house.

_'must have known for awhile.. I pride myself in being observant yet didn't notice his change from that moment.' _

Her study sat next to Sesshomaru's but her computer was a laptop so it went with her everywhere, settling it upon the golden oak of her desk, with him breathing down her neck she had little to no time to do more research on finding Kagome. Just recently she was given a last name from a local shadow that she recently acquired when some rogue demons were planning to over turn Lord Sesshomaru and the demon council to be free from a higher power. She knew if they fell, **CES **would step in and police them making more rules, restrictions, and if not careful put them cages like common beast. A surge of anger flushed her cheeks crimson at the thought of her people locked away in cages, shaking the imagine free from her thoughts.

"Think positive...whatever the **CES** wants it will not have from us." determination flared to life.

The taps of the keyboard could be heard hours later her search for one Kagome Higurashi had not many fruits of labor to bare. All she could find was that she graduated with high marks from high school, her family consisting with her mother and brother moved out of Tokyo and to the US to start anew without Kagome, she remained behind at the Sunset Shrine which has been in their families for centuries...

Doing more searches about the Sunset Shrine.

"Maybe a visit will be warranted."

as those words left her lips an article about a fire appeared reading it all hope crashed around her all her searching and reaching out had been for not. Kagome was gone too far from her grasp there is many things she could do she did hunt down Inuyasha and drag him back to Japan there was no distance too far.. expect _'death..' _came her longing thought as the article went on to say that Kagome Higurashi died in the fire a month ago...

* * *

_**Rebel: **well that was anticlimactic for a chapter should beat up the person who ended it like that...Ooooo wait that was me..Well this was the introducing of Sesshomaru and Nympha! Hehehe unknown to them Kagome isn't dead but who can argue with a newspaper article... well besides Kagome! and Kirara of course. I know the chapter update isn't as long as the first one and was updated sooner then I would have done next update will be next week going to be gone till Monday taking care of my horses.. well have a good night all!_


	3. Mourning Riddles

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do own however the plot and my Ocs; Viktor, Vlad and Nympha.**

* * *

**Rebel:** So Hello! Had one hectic weekend but still managed to write this for you all to post. I will have a surprise for you all but will have to wait to find out at the end of this chapter! Hope it you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

her own death had long reached her ears while wandering the streets in a disguise following the Easter eggs her grandfather laid out for her in secret locations. It threw her own emotions in a turmoil pondering what her remaining family thought or felt but a dark reminder settle heavy on her heart remembering they didn't really want her anyways after her return, she had come back somewhat defected because of all she had seen and done.

"Maybe its for the best they think I am dead.." came her depressed mumbles leaning against a tree gazing into the vast of slowly turning trees, in some of the remaining woods in her current surrounding area.

A rumor heard among demons brought her here that this was where the renowned sword master Totosai resided here. Her excitement was absolute but upon arriving a beautifully crafted tombstone sat in this very clearing stating that it is where Totosai resided but as his final resting place along with his faithful companion. His death was a blow, she had hoped to see the senile fire demon again this isn't what she was meaning.

Allowing Kirara some much needed rest till they continued to their next secret location for yet another Easter egg. In the beginning she questioned her grandfather's sanity then her own for going along with all this hassle but she craved excitement and here she got it in a form of trouble called **CES**. Praying they would just leave it be but in her recent discovery **CES ** didn't give up easily once they set their eyes on something. So happens they believed that the shrine was its resting place, they could turn the ashes and the property upside down but wouldn't find it.

_'hopefully they will let it be realizing that its not there and thinking I am dead.' _ Kagome hummed in her thoughts watching the fire neko sun bath. It was the perfect day clear skies and a beautiful sun dazzling all those in its wake. Yet her thoughts were anything but perfect and dazzling along with her mood. It soured the more she thought on everything she had to deal with to obtain information to find her friends.. was it worth it? She always pondered but knowing her answer even if they hadn't survived knowing where their final resting place would put her mind at ease and her heart even if she couldn't join them in the peace called death... Storm blue hues turn upwards watching how the sun peeked through the canopy tops of the huge tree she was resting against...

************************ _**Western Estate**_*********************************

As the massive rod iron gates opened up for him something felt amiss the house felt quiet something he was not accustomed to for quite sometime while he has lived with his current wards but this quiet was something he only felt once after Rin decided she wished to live in one of the surrounding villages to be among her own kind. Leaving his car parked in front of his home his long strides had him up the stairs and inside without a second thought.

The blazing feel of his powerful aura brushed against her his worry evident. The news was devastating. Her hopes gone, ignoring the call of his aura for burying her head further into her pillows. Her room was darkness in itself hiding her so she could grieve in solace that is all she wished for... feeling the swift incoming of his aura, seems her smallest hopes of this will be crushed as well. The sorrow eclipsed her again swallowing her whole.

He would forgo the manners opening the door with a resounding **BANG** she didn't even flinch from the loud noise before he could move any further into the room the gentle scent of salt tickled his nose. Oh how he hated crying women, he pondering just leaving her alone till she came to him but his duty wouldn't allow him to just leave her there crying which didn't happen often.

"Don't." came the her soft words. His eyes turned to the bed as the sheets fell slowly off her form as she sat up she had been laying on her side and that is how she pushed herself up. Her back facing him, he figured she was composing herself before giving him her attention, but the closer he looked molten sun gold hues narrowed on the shade of violet violence her waves took falling off her should much like the sheet did off her form.

She rolled her shoulders hearing the pop before looking over her shoulder at him no longer caring of his reaction.

Sesshomaru was unsure how to deal with the swift change from crying to looking emotionless, those twin sets of blood red hues gazed at him with such coldness it could rival his own. He wasn't expecting the next thing to happen.

"She's gone..." she whispered eyes taking a distant look that she usually gets while remembering something.

_'Gone? Who is gone? She did say a she.. so who is she?' _he wanted answers but how she was acting he doubt they would come. This side of her was a rare sight it irked him, the great western lord was irked by a mere shift in his ward but if only it was such a mere minor shift. This side bothered him much it came at a time of destruction, death and chaos, the eyes that were so much brighter red then their worse enemy Naraku. He figured out those eyes were what bothered him most. She would change back but something brought this on so whatever it is must be resolved or forgotten before the change will happen. Posting 2 of his best guards with the order to follow her if she left her room unless it was the bathing springs. With a final look into the rooms she had long since turned her attention away from him much to his enjoyment to not have to look into those blood pools preferring her white wash silver hues, but Nympha couldn't change who she was. Being the only known Sanguis Shifter was tough enough but to deal with shifting to handle the major influx of certain emotions or shifting to handle the situation This was her cold side the part of her that kept her gentle side safe from harm... He needed to make a phone call there was only one who could help her now...

***********************_**Back to Kagome**_****************************

Her mind wandered off on its own adventure as the sun lull her into a light slumber, unbeknownst to the both of them they were never alone. A lavender eye gleamed brightly in the reflection of the sun watching over the young immortal miko with keeping his distance and his aura hidden from her and her neko companion.

He allowed her this small peace but there was more trying trials waiting for her ahead greater then the collection of the cursed shikon no tama shards and the destruction of Naraku.

Seclusion had its perks since you pretty much become invisible hearing things and gathering important information, but his information came with a price that most usually can never pay, but that helped narrow down his preferred type of clientele anyways, but he remembered his meeting with a certain young fearless **CES **agent back all those years ago, even demon like him had his code of honor.

_'a life for a life..'_ he was bound to repay the favor but all the young man asked for was his services if he ever had need of them and friendship. Which he grew to give both so freely to the oddball Higurashi male who surprised him with his wisdom and kindness to their kind. **CES **wasn't known for their kindness, generosity and equality towards demons, they did brutal things to those who opposed them.

Leaning his head back a small smile graced his lips thinking on how the miko reminded him much of his friend in not only her personality but looks. Eyes like that were rare among the human kind but he remembered Toya once telling him that only those born with power had the uniquely colored hues, since brown and black were the common color. Toya's were a stunning shade of dark emerald green. Reaching up and touching the eye patch with a sigh as the dark green energy sparked a bit. This was his item of disguise to hide him away from humanity. Many found his other eye very uncomfortable to look at and be around so the eye patch made him seem somewhat normal. A dry sarcastic chuckle as he thought about himself being anything but normal.

Kagome woke with a start seeing the setting sun cast a retreating ray at the tombstone making it glow with something. Looking closer Kagome saw words shaking her head.

"Not just words but a location.." she stated writing them down before they disappeared with the sun completely.

Looking down at the paper blinking at the words in confusing.

**Raising in the East and setting in the West only a dog's day is numbered.**

_'what the fuck..does that mean?' _her mind trying to think out the words..

"why would that be there?" then it smacked her right in the face.

"Its a riddle..clever clever Totosai making sure only those of value are able to find your Lord." she stated tapping her chin in deep thought as Kirara wandered over meowing for her attention.

"Rises in the East and setting in the west.." a growl of frustration made itself known from her lips.

She didn't stay long in one spot just for precautions wouldn't do her good to allow all that hard work Lord Sesshomaru put into training her in survival go to waste cause she was being absent minded in an area she didn't really know all to well.

She did a quick prayer for Totosai and Mo-Mo before talking down to her companion who had feasted on fish in a stream nearby during the day.

Kirara looked up at the miko with curiosity as she got another lost look in her blue eyes making her wonder what could be on her mind. Glancing around to keep an eye out for any rogue demons, just cause they was no longer the feudal era didn't mean demons didn't kill still, hell this would be an opportunity of a life time for them to get blood on their claws but doubt they would get close enough. Watching her new Mistress bow her head one last time before turning to her with her request in her stormy blue orbs.

Standing before her stood Kirara again in her big travel form allowing the miko to climb on.

"head in the opposite direction of the raising moon.." she said.

She hummed a plan forming in her mind as they took off in the cover of the night.

His eye watched her with wonder.

"she really is your granddaughter, Toya.. even in death you still manage to keep surprising me." he chuckled before disappearing into the woods.

*******************_**Some unknown location**_*****************************

"Another!"

Instead of the desired shot of his favorite alcohol there was a bottle. Oh that was way better, before he could grab the bottle to pour his own shot it was snatched from his grasp by said bartender who tapped his fingers on the bar top.

Crimson hues narrowed with annoyance but still placed the money on the bar top as the greedy bar tender left the bottle to him. He growled internal at the bartender pondering if he could get away with such a low life without alerting anyone here and the authority that it was done by anything but bad luck.

Snorting he deemed the bartender not worthy of such a grand demise deciding to let him leave his miserable existence was a better torture, plus wouldn't do him any good to give his kind away to human kind it would alert the **CES** he snorted again in disgust at the mere thought of those low life buyouts. Corrupt but wasn't that all man kind they hadn't changed at all. His death and sudden resurrection proved that, not that his glad to those supposed _"satanists"_ who thought him one of Satan's great minions now that was a laughable matter. Ah besides being corrupt they were great entertainment to mess with sometimes.

Deciding shot glasses were overrated he took his shots straight from the bottle a soft hum with each shot his insides warmed with a burning sensation.

"Ah that's the spot." he muttered in satisfaction his crimson hues wandered around the bar looking for any attractive women he could take home.

He needed a new spot to drink if this was his only choices and he wasn't into men at all this was like a sausage feast except he actually liked sausage but not that kind.

_'what a bore..time to move on..' _ placing the finished bottle down for the bartender to clean up he paid his tab before heading for the door apparently at the same time as a red head male. He seemed in a rush deciding he wanted entertainment he moved to trip the male only for him to be shocked as the male saved himself turning as aquamarine hues flash crimson.

He was at a loss didn't expect to run into a demon here since most went to actual demon clubs but guess just like him he wanted a lazy screw and some cheap ass drinks. This was the best place could be why there were either males or elder ladies too old to even make him think of trying to get his little lightning rod standing.

His fingers brushed along the lightning bolt earring he was wearing feeling the magic spark against his demon aura allowing him to use one of his demon senses while looking human, that was a perk to those little charms to make them blend. He allowed his hearing to come back to demon standards since he was _"drunk"_ by human standards didn't want the cops stopping him so this was his own personal police radar.

Being human sucked... what he would do for some action..

Wish it and it will come...

* * *

**Rebel: **Soooooooo let me know you all's thoughts on this chapter.. I will say I am happy with all my reviews on my last chapter. I know they weren't a lot of them but the support they gave me was what matter. I want to thank you guys again for reading, favorite, following and all that jazzy stuff and so There will be another chapter posted within the next day or 2.. AND IT WILL BE LONGER THEN THIS ONE! Yay! So that is my present to you all! This one is short cause I wanted to leave our new character entrance with a bit of surprise but all of those who know who it is lets leave it a surprise for those who don't know. I love surprises also no worries next chapter Kagome will run into someone else from her past who is still alive!..well night all! **Drags Nympha off to bed as she is drooling all over the keyboard**


	4. Random History 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do own the plot of the main story and the random side chapters.**_

* * *

_**Random Side Chapter 1-Great Human Uprising**_

* * *

Hello this is Toya! As you all know I passed away with only a few memory scenes in this story so far. I am here as the narrator of **Random Side Chapter** that will appear through out the story as their own chapters but they are for explaining pretty much certain things and events that happen in the story in more depth..

So this chapter is going to be on the _**Human Uprising**_ that happened in story about 250 years before Kagome's actual era.

The uprising was started by a priest who grew tired of protecting humanity with little to no pay against demon attacks from lower level rogue demons, but at last he placed all demons as the problem not just the rogues but the regal upper class demons including the reigning demon Lords and Ladies of the four ruling lands of Japan.

For the priest to do his uprising he had to pull the people in show them the dangers of letting demons live. Promised them longer lives, more food and better living then those huts they had. He gave them false hope but they were gullible falling for it. Sending off their own husbands and sons off to war against the demons. It started off on a smaller scale only slaughtering rogue demons they encounter on their way to the demon villages. Those who disagreed with his idealism or didn't join were slaughtered it didn't matter if they were women, children or elderly.

Villages were destroyed in their march against the demons, recruiting more monks and mikos since they were a great asset to the destruction of the demon species as a whole.

Now that may seem crazy and unfair but life is never fair. The very monk who ripped a path through demon history was the founder of the **CES **or the **Control and Extermination of the Supernatural**. Ruthlessness was a trait most wish in a strong leader but he took his to a new height. Peaceful villages were destroyed to make a mark on the slow decline in demons.

They paid off lower ranking demons who were money driven sent them off to poison their own households with the promise they would be spared in his new world but as all things it was a lie after the deed was done he would kill them. No demon had a place in his human only world run only by him as their leader and savior.

A plan of pure brilliance occurred, it would take too long to kill all the lower level demons but eventually it would capture the attention of the ruling Lords and Ladies so why not take the unexpected fight to them while they are unperpared.

He had hope to gain the allies of the dark monks & mikos along with the demon slayers but seems they had sold their souls and loyality to human kind to side with those wretched beasts so those who opposed him suffered he was never kind he took a sick pleasure in torturing them while showing them the error of their ways.

To take out one of the weaker ruling Lords & Ladies will send the lands into chaos and demons from all over will come to fight over the throne which would lead to the slaughter of each other. Oh it was a perfect plan that took months into the making to pick which land to hit first. It was known knowledge to attack the West would be complete suicide even with all the mikos and monks on his side. It was done by a process of elimination. The North was mostly mountains making them walking targets for the vast amount of wolf demon packs before hitting the main pack of the Lord and Lady of the North. So that was a no go for now, didn't mean he would leave them to live. The West was ruled by a ruthless Lord who was rumored to have come into the possession of the Hell sword Sounga. Many of his men and mikos refused to pursue such a deadly enemy at their current time, no that would be after they got a good enough standing..

That left him with the South and the East. The South was a warring land ruled by Dragons which happen to be immune to miko and monk purification. They would be slaughter and all his work would be for not, a good leader would pick off their weakest enemy. The Eastern Lands were known for their peaceful nature their lands were where those ravaged by war could come to start anew without fear. Demon and humans lived in harmony. They had no army.

The Eastern Lands was soon taken over by the monk killing off the demons sparing the humans they could covert to their idealism even had to use fear tactic but he would do anything to get his goal...

The war last years but as only humans live so long, the monk established an organization right before his death run by his most trusted who kept his work and ambition.

Coming to an agreement that the ruling lords can stay ruling their lands as long as they are allowed to keep tabs of all the demons in their lands...

The war took many lives at the price that demons had to go into hiding to avoid being slaughtered like cattle...

Woah well that was the first part of the history lesson of what started and what happened in the Great War. For all those curious, yes the Eastern Lands ended back up in demon hands but their ruler is a mystery for the safety of the Lands. Its a haven once again for demons as humans have long stopped believing in demons as they are blind sheep of the **CES**.

Well this is the ghost of Toya Higurashi and hope this was a great insight. Next time we will go over the different lands and their reigning rulers. Till next time everyone!

**POOF!**

* * *

**Rebel:** well I thought to give some insight to small things to better explain them in these random side chapters they are still part of the story but as an explanation to certain things that have or had a huge effect on how the Japan in my story is run and why. So have a nice day all! I am currently working on the actual fourth chapter to **A Grandfather's Secret** will be out most likely by tomorrow.


	5. Bounty Brings Darkest Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do own the plot and my Ocs; Vlad, Viktor and Nympha..**_

* * *

_**Rebel: **_Sorry everyone that it is late! But I wanted to make sure it was not just sloppily thrown together and had to make some changes of some things I didn't like. Hehehe Hope you all enjoy. **gazes over my shoulder at a bound and gagged Jakotsu** soooooo ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He was known for his patience and his temper as darken sun gold hues took in the destruction surrounding him, it was minor compared to what he has done before. Compared to he lives he has taken and families he has destroyed yet something was destroying his pack from the inside out he wanted to know what was causing it. Nympha has taken a vow of silence in the form of her darkness. His only hope for her has become dust in the wind disappearing without a second thought after his call explaining the situation with her. He is running out of ideas. It had been days since the incident where he found her so torn. She was rarely seen at dinner most times it was taken up to her room, the servants have been more quiet then usual with all the tension in the household.

In his rage built on agony and frustration from all the events has taken its toll on his study. His desk shattered the walls burned from his poison. He would find that fox even if he had to hire every demon bounty hunter out there to capture the runaway.

Luckily his phone was still in one piece as he dialed a number, desperate time calls for desperate measures...

****************************_**off with Sesshomaru's hope**_**********************

Aquamarine hues narrowed on the enchanted black bars of his current predicament, growling in frustration before looking down at the seared skin on his palms. He had to escape she needed him, he could feel it down to his bone. Yet he wanted to see what the **CES **was up to cause they were too quiet for anyone's liking, they were planning he figured cause they hadn't made any commotion in the demon society in the last few months or any attempts on information on the Eastern Lands and its reigning ruler.

But it was like they knew he was coming his cage was blessed by a miko they managed to get their filthy hands on, she was a weaker miko but the purification still hurt no matter how weak, he wasn't willing to get himself currently but it has been about several days since his imprisonment. He just had to bid his time weak miko means only that the blessing will cease to exist in time hopefully not too long though.

The only credit he would give these scumbags is they feed him but by God does he reek like a sewage system, a bath would be nice but seeing they didn't have the enhanced senses like him they couldn't smell him and its not like he will let them near him enough to actually sniff his skin. He shivered as an image of the big burly ugly agent who kept watch leaning in sniffing his skin then get all hot and bothered by the smell of stank on his skin. The bile stirred up almost exiting his mouth at the mere thought..

_'Lets not think about that again... ugh nasty..' _he shivered in disgust eying his surrounding, well if you had time take in your surroundings so you know a good escape route.

Eyes wander to the full moon outside his caged prison.

_'I'm coming Nympha..' _he thought eyes soften, she always did love the moon said it reminded her of her family and of her big brother Sesshomaru. If only that icicle knew where his place in her heart was, yet even he didn't know where his place in her heart was, but first he had to bring her back from the dark insanity she is falling prisoner to.

********************************_**forest preserve**_*******************************

Silver dog ears twitched as the wind carried him across what remained of the **Inuyasha Forest** this is where he reigned freely in the west also where he could keep an eye out at the border of the four lands. He was his brother's eyes and ears on the borderlands when he wasn't working at his confining job, oh how he wished he could go back to just flying through the woods enjoying the winds. Even back then though he wasn't accepted as he is now but there was freedom back then now freedom is an illusion and a lie but the sadder fact was those who believed in it. He pondered is what all those humans, half-breeds and demons thought about the jewel. Lured into a false promise, blinded by its silver tongue and lure only to become its puppet, pawn in its game all for the sake of entertainment and a time killer.

Thankfully the cursed jewel was gone, his best friend made sure of its destruction sadly at her own expense of being pulled away from them all.

Before his thoughts could go any deeper and cause him a headache since thinking wasn't ever his strong point, he felt a somewhat familiar energy heading his way from the Northern Lands. Dark gold yellow orbs watched the direction of the energy a spec could be seen in the distance even with his enhanced demon eye sight. Racking his brain for an answer didn't feel demon or half-breed but it felt pure powerful and surreal like a lure of false promises, a taint.

************************************with Kagome*******************************

Her recent upset over the grandfatherly like demon Totosai who had passed away his riddle still racking her brain for clues to what it could mean. It was the main location of Sesshomaru but riddles weren't her strong point but she is trying. It had been about several days since that and since she found herself in the company of Northern ruling Lord and Lady. A lopsided grin made its way to her lips remembering the wolf demon couple who tackled her acting like pups of who would hug her first.

Apparently her disappearance was an upset for them all but they could not wallow in their misery cause of their responsibility to their lands and packs. So they united the packs in their mating and slowly Kouga had fallen out of love with her and deeply madly in love with the red head firecracker white she wolf, Ayame who kept him in his place but adores the clinging he does to her. She had stayed a few days with them learning new things that have happened in the demon world and a bit more about the elusive **CES** seemed they were widely disliked by demons, but for good reasons Ayame had cleared up the reasoning for her. Kagome was in utter horror at what they had done. She got to meet Maali **(AN: it ****is ****pronounced like "Molly")** who was their local dark priestess much to her surprise was quite nice considering her own bad experience with dark mikos but seemed they have changed since the great war. She sometimes babysat Kouga's and Ayame's grand-pups when they were over and Kouga & Ayame were off doing things on the council or at the restaurant.

Kagome in her curiosity was curious to what happened to everyone from the past, Ayame had to be excused it was still an emotional topic for Ayame, Kouga explained watching his mate walk off somewhere. He was worried but Kouga was not to deny Kagome who he considered a pack sister.

Shaking her head free before it could dig up the dark things Kouga had told her , no wonder it upset Ayame, even after all those years it would still upset even her but Ayame had a bigger reason. She was one of the unlucky demoness who got poisoned to the point of infertility and almost to death. She had been pregnant with their next pup. It was a devastating moment in his life Kouga had to pick between his mate or his pup.. but their 4 other pups needed their mother so he chose the life of his mate. She had hated Kouga for awhile but after their pups grew up and started their own families she saw his reason.

Fingers curling the soft warm silk of Kirara's cream colored mane chasing away the dark thoughts. Luckily they helped solve part of the riddle given to her, well more like Ayame did cause Kouga looked as lost as Kagome when she first saw it. With the promise to visit them again she departed on her way West, the borders separating the lands wasn't far now. It was a gorgeous view below as the full moon reached its peak in the sky bathing all below in a silver sheen making it look like an enchanted forest.

There looked to be a silver beacon on the borders in the distance Kagome figured they could take a break there before continuing their way further into the Western Lands.

"We're making good time Kirara." as the sun peeked at them announcing dawn to everyone who is willing to see.

Inuyasha was blinking watching the speck move in his general direction deciding to stand his ground here this was his land as well not only his brother's so protecting it was both their jobs but he was the only one there. Tucking his hands in the sleeve of his fire rat jacket waiting as dawn bathed the clearing he was situated in waiting the arrive of who or what ever that was.

Narrowing his eyes to get a better look but the sun seemed to want him to wait till it reaches him making him sigh with impatience. It was never his strong suit waiting like waiting the 3 agonizing minutes for his ramen to cook, cute dog ears flatten thinking of the horror. He would find a way for it to cook faster then 3 minutes he swore on his life he would...

**************************_**At the Bounty Board**_*****************************

An elderly looking bug eyed man scanned the bounty board searching for a decent location for a new bounty he had just received. The clutter of bounties made his task harder as most were still open bounties and he didn't want to cover it with this one.

To the "_**normal**_" human eye it just looked like a lost and found board, it had a darker meaning for the law abiding demons. It would bring out the greedy chaos seeking bounty hunters who would do anything to get the gold and the target most had options of dead or alive as long as you can prove it. The bounty was already sent out via modern day email to all the local bounty hunters around this list was exclusive and only the ones that had a higher rate of capture were informed. The board was a formality so others who were not on the list could take a whack at it. This job was no different, the target had no name this time for confidentiality reasons but he was to be brought in **'ALIVE ' ** no other way or you forfeited not only the bounty but your life at the same time.

Using his cane to set the bounty in place since most demons were tall anyways, the picture of Shippo Taisho was placed up wanted alive the bounty would be his weight in gold, who could really say no to such a price considering no one really knew who he was just another fox demon to them just another score but with a better bounty. The old man started to waddle off,

"Old man."

turning he looked over his should hazel eyes taking in the tall stranger who was pointing at the bounty he just placed.

"This bounty.. is it for real?" he questioned red eyes glancing at the bounty with avid interest.

The old man took in his appearance craning his neck to look up at him black as night hair braided down to his knees could almost be his other boss' twin.

He watched the glint in the old man's hazel eyes.

"As real as any bounty up there..." leaning in to the young demon he whispered only for his ears. "I also hear if he is brought in within the next few days the bounty is doubled." he watched the red eyes grow dark with amusement without as much as a thank you turned walking off.

"What a rude young man..he can most definitely be Bankotsu's twin brother." with a grumble he continued on his way.

Bankotsu a man of means and the best secret bounty agency on this side of Japan, can't have the kill joys ruining all his fun and hard work. He did everything by email now with his little black book of names to only the best of best, but only so many become so it was a very harsh way of life but the bounty had received from the man who made all this a possibility for him. That client wanted all to see it the more eyes the better he remembered him saying. Considering it was double pay for any who brought fox demon back within the first week of the bounty being placed... This should get interesting he figured...

*********************************_**Northern Lands**_**************************

Emerald green eyes locked onto cobalt blue ones a small smile appears on her lips her mate was more at peace since the little showed back up in their life. Telling her of what she all missed was painful and emotional but some things she needed to know. Something was off about the miko though her energy was pure yet seemed like something else was calling out to any looking for power much like the cursed jewel. That bothered her, there was no wish, no gain from that jewel brought to this world disappeared the same way, death, blood and tears.

She felt bad but she was glad that she did disappear since it led her beloved mate into her arms and bed.. she regrets nothing but she knew that the miko gave up more then anyone had during that quest and even after. While she found her happy ending, she hadn't. Her pack sister, Kagome was a soul in unrest seeking some meaning.. that lost look in her storm hues showed turmoil but a new sense of wisdom. The riddle was puzzling it was something Totosai had wanted his Lord to put as his dying wish nothing more. The riddle would reveal only to those deemed worthy no one else, it would lead them to a dead end other wise. Kagome had seemed really really interested in anything they could give her about **CES** with a shiver of hate she narrowed her eyes pondering why...

As if knowing what was on his mate's mind.

"It was a nice visit to see Kagome again." he stated pleasantly watching the flexing of his mate's pupils.

She nodded.

"My worry is why she seemed so avidly interested in the **CES**..." came his concern. Ayame hated to think the worse of her mate's pack sister.

"Maybe she is working for them... searching for a way into the East." Kouga's head jerked up eyes wide at the words that just escaped Ayame's mouth.

She saw his jaw muscles tighten staring off with narrowed cobalt hues.

"I won't believe such none sense Ayame...this is Kagome." he tried to reason.

Ayame wanted to keep an open mind for Kouga but her priority as well is to keep the demons in the Eastern Lands safe along with the other reigning Lords and its reigning Lady. It would not do to have Kagome sniffing around for them, she waved the thoughts off not wishing to fight with her mate.

"Let us leave it be for now.. but you know if she is we must do anything to keep the Eastern Lands safe." Ayame had a serious look in her emerald green hues making Kouga flinch at the ferociousness behind those words. He would fight back but it would not do good to do so with her. She had the right to view it as such especial with the avid interest she did show to learning more about the **CES** most want to avoid them and seeing as she has a good standing with demons if she didn't work for them and they found out.. they would find a way to get her to work for them. Either way any threats to the Lands and demon kind will have to be taken care of. Seems dark days are ahead for his pack...

***********************_**Western Palace**_*********************************

Soft patter of her feet walking along the natural looking stone floor of her hot spring bathing area, her dark purple demon aura brushed up against those stationed outside her room feeling the flinch of their aura a sadistic grin formed on her lips. Turning to her right eyes connecting with a full length mirror watching with avid interest in herself she tugged the black obi of her night robe silk slid down her shoulders and body like a second skin. Tucking a few strands of amethyst darkness behind her elven ear as she neared her mirror watching the lime green jagged stripes wrap around both her arms from the wrist meeting up to a spine stripe as more stripes settle under her breasts along the tops of her ribs then another set on both sides of her hips showing off the full hips she had then like jagged tiger strips marking up her legs ending at the tops of her feet..

Dainty fingers run along the single lone strip that curled around her neck ending on the left cheek seating itself on her bottom jaw angling towards the bridge of her nose.. staring back into the blood red hues she flinched. She was beautiful but she looked evil. Where were her locks of the palest green, shaking her head in pure disdain black flames engulfed her fist as it connected with the mirror shattering from the energy alone sending the shards all along the floor.

Something wet slide down her left cheek reaching up it felt wet but thick, the smell of iron should have clued her in but she seem more far gone mentally again... looking up there were still pieces of the mirror remaining mockingly staring back only those blood red hues gazed back, as a flash of black wavy hair and pale skin flashed before her eyes, eyes wide the house was sent into chaos with such a skin crawling scream vibrated through the halls... white wash silver eyes flashed before the crimson over took the kind color with chaos... _'Shippo Help..' _

**TTTTHHHUUMMPPP!**

********************************_**With Kagome**_**************************

The power influx woke the slumbering jewel occupants sadly they couldn't leave the jewel they were prisoners in their own creation, it shook Kagome to the core.. it was so dark and haunted. Her soul reached out as it felt the kinship behind those feelings the reasons... like they were one in the same...

****************************_**With Shippo**_************************************

_'Shippo Help.' _

Jerking away he looked around knowing that voice she was calling him, her insanity had reached out to him seeking his comfort and help. Clenching his jaw his eyes searched around him for an easy escape. She had called him something that had never happened before. He felt helpless as he reached for the bars to be burned clutching his hands to his chest. At this rate he could be purified then he would do no one any good.

Pacing the cage cheeks flush with anger, he needed to reach her unsure how she had reached him so how could he reach her.. or was her need so strong it on its own accord went in search of him.

Wrapping his hands around the bar his blue flames of his fox fire tried to fight against it gritting his teeth in concentrating.

_'I'll come Nympha... for you I'll do anything..' _closing his eyes as a single tear trailed down his tan cheek forcing more fire the burn was painful but for her he would find a way..

_'Because I love her..' _ shoving his last bit of power behind the bars they gave not without the cost of his hands turning numb from the purification hands seared dark red some bits black they were raw, finding the closest window he escaped disappearing into the day..

* * *

_**Rebel: **soooooooo Hope you all liked. I would like to give a Thanks to all those who have read it and have left reviews or even favorite it. I appreciate the support you all are giving me. So Kagome did meet Kouga & Ayame I know it wasn't a very long detailed scene but nothing really interesting happened just like visiting friends who you haven't seen in awhile.. I will have Kagome in the 5th chapter more often cause she runs into the creepy guy who has been stalking her! Hehhe.. Kagome meet Vlad! Have a nice Night all.. its Storming here and I am LOVING it! **watches Nympha and Asteroth drag Jakotsu blinks worried.**_


	6. Bounty Buddies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I DO own the plot and my Ocs; Nympha, Viktor & Vlad.**

* * *

**Rebel: **_Well My apologies for the long wait for this chapter I will make the next one longer, I won't be going anywhere this week and no family is coming back over in a long while.. I would like to recognize all the reviews I have gotten and I would love to say Thank you all for the support! It is much appreciated and loved! SO ON WITH THE SHOW!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The shadows were overwhelming...

Crimson hues took in the battered body laying down on his bed, finding his target passed out in an alley way while he was on an Intel hunt about the fox demon. Seems like his luck is finally looking up... something kept eating away at him as he took in the fox's appearance like he has meet him before his memory had some hazing here and there but like most his memories they would come back in time. The deadline was closing in. They were given a week exactly 7 days it was closing in on Sunday, if he wanted the bonus he had to return his bagged prey to the head quarters then be given instructions on where to go next to get his hefty pay.

This was easy... narrowing his eyes at the fox demon.. just WAY too easy.

*****************************Inuyasha Forest**************************

yellow gold eyes peeked at the slumbering raven hair girl... no.. she was all woman now. No longer the girl he traveled with for years chasing down the blasted jewel. Back then he had missed out on a great opportunity to have someone amazing not that his mate wasn't amazing but the one who got away was a rare breed all of her own. Placing everyone before her and he took full advantage of it while running off with Kikyo.. he will never forget Kikyo but Kagome out shined her. Looking away feeling of guilt settling in, she was taken from them all with the knowledge that she was never good enough for anyone and it was all his fault. He would make it up to her one way or another.

Kagome had confided in him about the quest she was on, not realizing the real danger she was in if she kept digging into it. He wanted to plead her to stop this crazy hunt that her grandfather put her own but if it was the last request of a dead man even if it was written in a letter then he wouldn't stop her. Just want her safe, Sesshomaru would be happy to know she was found it was no secret the Daiyoukai held a secret place in his heart for the miko, he was jealous but he was mated if he would give his best friend peace and happiness then who is he to be in her way, he had done it too many times in the past he could at least help her find happiness.

Stormy blues blinked the haze of sleep off as the sky became painted with the colors of the coming dawn taking in the quiet peace of watching the out stretch of pinks, blues and purples reach out making it look like a wonderland and she was Alice.. and her very unusual quiet companion is the march rabbit. She internal giggled imagining Inuyasha with a big watch yelling _"I'm late.. I'm Late for a very important date..."_ a giggled slipped through peeking at the oblivious half breed eying her like she lost her mind again. A look she had long missed when she would randomly bust out giggling with her thoughts.

She gazed to the cooking breakfast that he had gone out and made for them. He had changed from the last time she saw him, he wouldn't have cooked back then she or Sango did it.. and sometimes Miroku would but Inuyasha had no interest as long as she made his ramen he was happy. A thought clicked into her head pondering if maybe he could help her with the riddle he was after all the half brother to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?"

One of his silver dog ears moved in her direction to show he was listening to her, and some things never change as he kept an eye on breakfast. Breathing a breath for courage to ask since Sesshomaru was a touchy topic back in the old days even though he helped them defeat Naraku.

"I need your help with a riddle." she said watching for a reaction all she got was a flick of his dog ears now he was waiting for her to finish.

"Ayame & Kouga helped me figure out the first half of it." Now that got a reaction out of him as he looked to her studying her.

"so you went and saw the mangy wolves first now huh.." he growled out a bit. Yeah him and kouga were friends now but he felt hurt that she didn't even come see him first.

That got her riled up. "Listen here!" he jumped hearing the danger in her usually gentle voice. _'Oh boy..i forgot how scary she can get..' _ he thought shrinking back from the blaze in her eyes.

"I didn't know where you were! AND THEY FOUND ME!" she was panting face flush with her anger eyes blazing like twin pools of blue fire.

"Now now Kagome I was simply teasing.." he tried to calm the angered woman. Seems he still was horrible with words when it came down to his friend who seemed to flare up more hearing his words.

Instead of giving him anymore of her words and anger she sat with her back to him petting Kirara.

Oh yeah he fucked up now...

*****************************Random Location***************************

it was the morning of the seventh day the fox had still to wake his energy was extremely low the burns were healing over. Throwing the fox over his shoulder he carried him out of his home and out onto the streets, sadly humans were such nosy creatures rubber necking as he walked by whispering ridiculous things to each other. They were a breed built on gossip and it pissed him off oh how he missed the good ole' days where killing humans or them going "missing" wasn't so abnormal like it is now. That and once it couldn't be figured out what did it **CES ** would stick their big ass noses into it.. he growled thinking of them a group of lying humans with darker and deeper motives but right now for them to live among humans without much issues he would follow the rules. He heard some interesting rumors in the demon society of maybe an army building up in the East. No one has ever meet the Ruler of those lands and those who have won't say a word about them.

*****************with Bankotsu******************************

**THUD**

bluish purple eyes looking to the dumped man on his floor then to the man standing before him smirking with a cockiness he himself held. Well this is interesting.

"I am here for the bounty." he said.

"which one?" as the demon placed the bounty on the desk watching him and his surroundings carefully. Bankotsu applauded the demon for keeping up his defenses just encase.

"Ah.. yes..This one is an interesting bounty.. and this is the target you are sure?" he questioned glancing at the barely breathing form of the fox demon.

Narrowing his crimson eyes..

"I wouldn't have wasted my time bring a fake especially if the Western Lord is involved he would know it was a fake. Dogs are known for their incredible sense of smell to try and fool one is pure suicide." the crimson eyed demon pointed out arms crossed now not at all happy about the accusation.

Bankotsu waved him off smirking. "you are a smart one.. I have had many in the last week bring in fake fox demons.. even had some painted to look like this one." he stated pointing to the demon still laying on the floor passed out.

Bankotsu typed away on his keyboard sending an email to Sesshomaru. Turning back to the hunter and the fox demon waving his hand to a seat.

"have a seat till I get a reply from the Lord." he smirked at the demon in a friendly manner.

Taking the seat offered to him he swept his black braid to the side so not to seat on it while keeping an eye on his target make sure he didn't try to escape once he woke up.

"I have never seen you before.. new to the area?" he was curious of the fellow.

"yes just recently came in from the Southern Lands." he answered.

"Ah.. aren't those the lands ruled by Lord Viktor?" he had heard some very unusal rumors of the Southern Lord many he didn't believe because he wasn't one for gossip but he doesn't get to leave the Western Lands often so he never got the chance to venture the South.

With a scoff leaning back watching the man before him.

"I have heard the rumors.. they are all false when it comes to _Lord_ Viktor..." a loud beep stopped the budding conversation.

Bankotsu glanced over the email even had to read it twice his eyes had grown in size.. _ 'he is on his way.. and bring Nympha with him...' _ He knew who she was but she rarely left the Western Estate.. or the House of the Moon. Sesshomaru was keeping her and her lands safe. Turning away in his chair after accepting the details.

"well the Lord shall be here soon and then you can be on your way with some nice riches." he stated to the crimson eyed demon.

"I must inquire what is your name?"

he didn't usually give his name out to anyone unless they could be trusted.

Bankotsu saw the issues fighting in his eyes and sighed.

"I would like it so I can get in touch with you when any bounties are called in..those called are usually they first to know of it before it is posted for the demon public." he explained.

He thought about it having first dibs on a bounty before anyone else did have a nice ring gave him more time and he didn't have to leave his home to check the board out everyday which was across town from him speed wasn't the issue just humans weren't allowed to know demons existed. A smirk over took his features this was an offer and chance he couldn't turn down.

Holding a tan hand out. "Hiten.." Bankotsu shook his hand. "I'm Bankotsu and welcome to the exclusive world of bounty hunting." he smirked he liked this Bankotsu guy already like a kindred soul.

* * *

**Rebel:** _So I know its short and all but had family all last weekend and this weekend. My apologies my fellow readers, My next chapter will be WAY longer then this one maybe as long as the first one. __**gets smacked and dragged out by Nympha & Vlad**_


	7. New Light

**Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do own the plot and my Ocs; Viktor, Nympha & Vlad._**

* * *

Chapter 6

Standing before the twin hickory doors mocking him, his own mind was his worse enemy. He feared nothing yet he was unsure if he should open the magically sealed door. He couldn't keep relying on the fox to bring her back every time she lapsed into insanity. She was not this way back when they traveled with the Miko, Kagome and her group back when she was a child. So carefree and full of life then everything changed with time destroying the carefree child he knew giving him this tortured soul with eyes so haunted by death and destruction.

The seal rippled under the touch of his demon energy breaking the seal eyes in a determined light as the doors swung open bathing the darkness with the light of renewed hope, crimson hues gaze up at him from in front of a shattered mirror. The sanity somewhat visible in the drowning blood pools of her eyes, he was shaken to his core with an unknown emotion something not in his dictionary as he gazed back at the devious looking eyes.

"He has been found." he said.

She watched the imposing being with the blazing gold eyes staring right at her the words settled on her mind but she made no noise on the outside. A soft whisper woke her mind

_'Shippo'_

_'Nympha..' _

Jerking her head up she knew that voice it called out to her in her mind as if her body has a mind of its own rising feeling the heavy weight of something on her back it stretched out giving a test flux as wind blows forward pushing the being back a smirk marred her lips showing the elongated canines pushing by him using the speed to her advantage the voice in her mind called tugging her in the direction she needed to go to, pupils turning into dragon slits as the sun beamed down on the almost black purple leather of her large wings.

A sight to behold she was he came to visit for the signing of the ally treaty between The West and The South he was an idle bystander as the doors of the western estate flung open with the force of the wind from the massive wings tuck tight against her back now as she stands proudly in the courtyard. He was unable to look away from her standing there in all the regal glory she held she felt like royalty his dual fire colored hues glittered with interest as he took her in. dark purple ram horns curled around the side of her head following the curl around her ears. The wind whipped around her as the increase of her power started to flow like a flood washing over the courtyard. He was captivated by her as those crimson dragon hues clashed with his dual fire colored eyes her pupils turn to slits before her wings spread open and she took off into the sky like a purple lightning bolt. As quickly he was captivated he was released from whatever spell she placed on him turning his head seeing the long silver tresses of the Western Lord, Sesshomaru who looked in complete chaos guards filing out behind him frantically searching the courtyard.

Raising a deep crimson eye brow at the scene Sesshomaru had his nose lifted to the air taking in the scent of sparking power left in her wake. Regaining his composure upon noticing him, he smirked inwards no one has seen the Stoic lord act anything but emotionless and in complete control here he was no more then a few moments ago anything but the killing perfection he was known to be. Oh how he would have fun knowing this bit of information. Hearing his name brought him out of his thoughts as his fire hues glanced for a brief second in the direction of the vanish dragoness who had captured his interest he would know who she was, now that she has his attention she could not out run them. A deadly smile formed on his lips... oh yes she would his no doubt about it her power was only matching for someone just like him, but now wasn't the time for such thoughts he had important matters to discuss with Lord Sesshomaru about this ally treaty.

As he neared the very zoned out Southern Lord narrowing his eyes on the Dragon Demon remembering why he was here to begin if all the lands could be allies then there would be less wars between the demons and more against **CES** to prevent the destruction of their kind. He was the last and final one to sign the ally treaty, the dragon demons and the Inus of the West have been at odds but their differences needed to be put on the side lines for the better of all demon kind and their Lands.

"Viktor, glad you could make it." he greeted as the dual colored fire hues turned to him lazily.

"well thank you for inviting me." Viktor wanted to say something snarky but he refused to drop down to such a level when he was a Lord with great power backing him in his bloodlines.

"Please make yourself comfortable.. I have prior engagement." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to a car climbing in telling the driver where to head. He was nervous with the knowledge that Nympha is loose on humanity in such a form he really hopes but how Bankotsu sounded in his email this was the real deal not the fakes he got in the beginning of the week.

Viktor watched the black limo drive off a bit put off. _'How rude..' _ he internally grumbled glaring at the retreating vehicle. As he was escorted in by some guards while others keep searching the courtyard for whatever it was his mind wandered back to the amethyst beauty. He had many questions and he doubts Sesshomaru would be so forth coming with them the way he was acting if she was what he was looking for. He needed some answers maybe he could get them... his eyes glanced to the maid next to him she was cute but nothing amazing very plain. He took a quick sniff in her direction discreetly his nose wrinkle in slight disgust, she was a mouse demon. She was prey but maybe she had the answers.

"My dear maiden.." he smiled at the blushing face of the mouse. _'Easy Prey..'_ he prided himself even though he was disgusted by her but didn't show it.

"Yes my Lord, what may I assist you with?" she asked meekly as they entered the guest wing of the mansion she gazed slightly at the handsome features of the visiting Lord he was quite the looker much like her Lord Sesshomaru was but she dare not say it out loud she valued her head right where it was. The mansion was still in slight chaos but nothing was destroyed as the young lady vanished outside. She felt horrid as she should be worried for their Lady's safety yet here she is oogling the visiting Lord. Shame filled her.

Viktor's nose crinkled up at the scent of shame.

"I am curious as to who the dragoness I saw earlier out in the courtyard was?" he asked watching the tensing of her shoulders as she bowed her head as more shamed filled her. He was almost sure it was a waste of a question as he turned his attention back on pictures littering the walls along the hallway.

A single picture stood out at him it was the second biggest in the whole estate.

The maid noticing the paused steps of the Southern Lord glancing over to him following his lazy yet interested gaze up.

Viktor's eyes wouldn't look away as he took in every being in the picture standing next to the almighty feared Western Lord was not one but three children, flowing to the next set of beings there was Sesshomaru's half brother, and 3 very odd humans..

_'A monk, A demon slayer & a miko...'_ his thoughts were halted as he felt a tug on his sleeves. Turning with a sneer to the now trembling maid next to him.

"..."

"Well Speak!" his patience was wearing thin with this one. He pondered if his father's friend would mind a missing maid. Just one less rambling moron...

She was terrified her orders were to take him directly to his room with the look he was staring her down with it felt more like she was not going to be making it to dinner. She weighed her opinions living seemed more favorable to her. So she ran off to the kitchen leaving the young prince by himself. With many questions.

Maybe she noticed his motive what a pity killing her would have been a relief but he will have to make due till he sees the moron again. Left to wander to his heart's content.

Shippo groaned sitting up leaning against the wall narrowing his eyes onto the familiar form of a certain mercenary before noticing the other cocky being who was joking with Bankotsu. Eying the black braided hair he seemed familiar... shaking his head maybe it was the loss of his energy in his escape from that place that he is seeing things that aren't really there. Inuyasha had killed him you couldn't bring the dead back and by the smell he is the walking dead like Kikyo was... his mind drifting off since the two guys were still bullshitting over there about something... he felt a tug on his soul snapping his eyes open they glowed crimson he felt her presence like it was trying to consume his soul it was like they were one as his eyes scanned the area on their own accord then it was gone.. she was gone holding his head groaning again. Something about her energy set him on edge this felt like her but also very demanding. This particular ability of hers was one Sesshomaru had forbid her from using unless it was an emergency... she was coming standing making his way for the door, a heavy hand stopped his movement.

Hiten wouldn't allow his meal ticket to walk out on him moving quickly he stopped the fox trying to escape.

"Got to let me go.." came the weak response.

He growled "No way.. you are staying here till I get paid."

the fox tried to get free struggling reaching out to the door knob.

Hiten curling his hand into a fist he knocked the fox out with one hit.

"Tsk such a weakling."

"Wa..."

one minute he was moving back to his seat next he was slammed into the ground with something snarling the weight on his back spoke volumes.

A shiver twisted down his spine at the contorted chuckle in his ear it was stuck between human and not. He noticed Bankotsu paling pressing himself up against the wall opposite of him.

Gold eyes narrowed on the purple being snarling at someone under her, he was glad she did not tear through the city bring attention her way, looking down at the groaning figure at his feet judging by the slight healing bruise on the back of the fox's neck that who ever had injuried him was currently being pinned by a very feral & pissed Nympha.

So ever so gently he kicked the fox awake.

"Wake Fox.."

Shippo didn't want to get up he was comfy in dream world but with the kick to his ribs he had no choice sitting up flinching from the onslaught of a headache.

"Nympha"

jerking her head up eyes falling on the somewhat awake Shippo...

Bankotsu watched as his Lady moved off Hiten slowly moving into Shippo's lap nuzzling his chin worry evident in the blood orbs. He wouldn't risk his life trying to save a bounty hunter, His Lady may be forgiving but she was just as ruthless as Lord Sesshomaru.

He watched as crimson drained leaving silver behind.

Shippo wrapped himself around her burying his nose into her lavender colored locks breathing in a scent completely only her.

Kagome followed behind her companion eying the zoned out half demon walking ahead, he was different after spending a night getting to know what happened from his point of view. Naraku's death gave the humans peace from seeing such horrors again but not the same could be said about half demons, demons and immortals..

a soft hit of energy touched her own spinning and looking around eyes narrowed taking in the direction the aura came from. It brushed against hers like a friend something not meaning harm but watching.

"Oi! Wench what has got your attention this time?"

"I felt something." she stated. With a snort he kept going forward.

"Last time it was a bunny.." he grumbled feeling the soft blue of her aura following behind him again.

She was different many thought her dead but by how she acted that is what she wanted, who was she running from that she had to 'die' to get away from. He would kill them if it would make her life easier, he owed her at least that much for everything he has done to her.

He gave a soft chuckle following them hidden away by the woods around them. He had been the one to make her so paranoid can't blame him for trying to kill some boredom. She did entertain though especially when he did it the last time and she pulled her arrow on a helpless bunny that looked ready to piss itself. The half demon had a good laugh at that one hell he did too, he promised he would keep watch over her but didn't say anything about not picking on her. His purple eye glittered with mirth his fingers brush along the sealed patch on his other eye.

Now they were fighting again something about the half demon being a jerk about bring up the bunny incident and the half demon started laughing again at her expense.

The silence took over them again.

Her mind started wandering off till..

"Kagome..?"

looking to Inuyasha blinking.

"what?" she snapped narrowing her eyes on him.

"I was saying that everyone in the West would be happy to see you." he stated softly eyes taking on a haunted shadow.

She wanted to see to his well being but she kept quiet he had more she just felt it.

"News spread fast on your location after we finally found out who you were.. going off just Kagome was hard.. Nympha did most the work and sent mostly me or Shippo out on any leads she finds. Your death was the hardest on her and Shippo."

Looking down at Kagome he smiled gently.

Why did she feel like making everyone believe she was died was a bad idea now. So many had to suffer finding out yet she was alive and kicking making those she held dear suffer emotionally their hard efforts were for not.

Inuyasha kept certain details to himself, somethings she doesn't need to know.

After his near death experience and being paid handsomely he decided that he did not want to be in that position again. Bankotsu had thanked him then apologized for his Lady's actions mentioning something along the lines that she is quite attached to the fox. That would have been a nice beforehand warning but she was fast another chance to go one on one with her would be a nice warm up, she just had the jump on him literally.

Dinner had been an interesting event, it was only the two of them with servants standing off hand to clean up after dinner was called over by their Lord.

"Sesshomaru, I have a small issue with the ally treaty.."

raising an eyebrow at the dragon lord.

"I see where you benefit but where do I?"

Taking a bite of his raw meat before turning complete attention to Viktor something flash through the gold hues.

"expansion of your trade routes to not only to the West but to the East."

Viktor sat back watching him.. the expansion would be beneficial to his business but how could he guarantee the East.. something was up.. then as a flash the image of the purple haired dragoness with the twin blood pools stirred his beast to wake within him... the Dog Lord knew her and maybe information was another bonus..

"I want information..."

This captured Sesshomaru's attention.

_'Information? Hn this should be interesting.'_

"What kind of information?" He asked watching the twitch of the slow lazy smile of the Dragon Lord, his eyes instantly narrowing.

"The demoness from earlier the one from the courtyard, I wish to know who she is." Viktor watched the emotionless face of the Dog Lord with a sense of victory.

Not what he was expecting, he was to be soon an ally but he knew that alliances are made and broken. The secret of the East is too precious to easily give to someone who he did not trust yet. If the Dragon lord's father didn't tell him before his own retirement of the East then he must prove to him he is worthy.. but harm could come from a name plus he wants information on one of Nympha's forms this could play out well for him.

"The demoness is a friend to this Sesshomaru, her name is Nympha."

He was not going to give up so easily with such a vague answer.

"What else can you tell me about her?"

His interest annoyed Sesshomaru he may not have any romantic feelings for her but he was protective... his heart was giving away centuries ago to someone else. They did try a romantic relationship to combine the lands but it was awkward so she became his ward and annoyance...

before he could get a word in.

"She has an intended."

Sesshomaru jerked his head to see Shippo leaning against the door frame eyes taking in a serious yet possessive glow as they narrowed on the Dragon Lord.

Viktor was unsure of why the private meeting was interrupted by an outsider...

"and who are you?" he said coldly.

The fox just smirked at Viktor before settling in a chair relaxing.

"The voice for the East.. that is if you want those trading routes.."

Sesshomaru felt proud in that second of Shippo his eyes flashed concern before Shippo smirked to him.

"The East is fine with arrangement of a trade route." Shippo said pushing the topic back onto the treaty.

Dinner was taken away as Shippo leaned back

"Make a big plate for Nympha." he said to a maid who quickly bowed and disappeared.

Apparently that was the opening Viktor was waiting for as he turned away from the fox to the Dog Lord.

"She is staying here?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know how this concerns you" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the dragon.

"Come now Sesshomaru, as an ally I should meet all your friends." Viktor cheerfully stated which rubbed both Sesshomaru and Shippo the wrong way.

Shippo had an enough of this shit...

Sesshomaru seeing the signs of the fox about to blow the famous temper of the miko rubbed off on him.

Viktor was the final signature pushing it back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru invite the demoness to dine with us." Viktor boldly said with being allies now he had no fear of war.

"Lady Nympha?"

silver hues pinned her to the door frame.

"I brought you dinner my Lady."

"I wish to dine with Shippo.."

"My Lady, Shippo is unable to do so he is in a meeting with Lord Sesshomaru."

She climbed out of bed wearing black lace underwear set walking to her 2nd closet pulling out a mid thigh black night robe with kimono sleeves.

"My Lady!"

Ignoring the calls as she moved down the hallway lavender waves brushing along her ankles.

Shippo was trying to hard to keep everything in check so to turn the subject.

"I hear Inuyasha just fired another secretary.."

"The half breed seems unable to keep a single competent secretary."

Servants tried stopping her on her way to the dining hall, she was frustrated and felt lonely her choker felt cold on her neck its pendant was of a blue flame. It was a gift to accept his favor till he asked her guardian for permission.

"My Lady!" came the sarcastic cry of a maid she had enough of.

Spinning on her heel the maid stopped as well lavender locks turned amethyst.. gone with silver as crimson stared at the maid. Markings turned lime green, purple flames covered her claws as she severed maid's head off her shoulders her body burning to nothing but ash.

"Clean this up." she growled.

Sesshomaru's head jerked up feeling the rise in demon aura before simmering down again..

Can't he ever get a break.

Shippo felt her aura wash over him in concern.

"Bring a plate of food." Sesshomaru said to a passing maid in the dining hall.

Viktor tensed feeling the immense aura storm into the room before the demon did.

Nympha pushed the doors open ignoring everything walking towards Shippo crimson eyes washing over him searching for any injuries.

Viktor was in awe at the lethal beauty storm in as if she owned it his eyes took in her form as she stopped at the fox seeing the soften of crimson hues as she leaned down caressing his cheeks. Viktor glared at the fox, she was a dragon only meant for another dragon not a weak fox.

Shippo leaned into her touch eyes hazing over with contentment.

"Nympha.. this Sesshomaru would prefer if you were not dressed as so with another Lord in the room."

Shippo wanted to throttle Sesshomaru now but his eyes lowered to see the beginning of her cleavage his beast purred at the sight.

"I'm home!"

"Inuyasha!" a silver blur tackled Inuyasha. Kagome stood back watching the couple embrace like they have not seen each other in years. The tenderness in Inuyasha's eyes was something never directed to her or even Kikyo and she was glad he found his one.

She felt she was intruding on a private moment.

"Kagome?" a soft voice called.

Kagome looked to the bat half demon with a smile.

"Last I saw you were a little girl, Shiori." she was tackled by the bat half demon who cried out while Inuyasha stood back watching them be reunited with a tenderness that she knew was thanks to the woman hugging her. He had changed but 500 years does change a person.

"Inuyasha you MUST call Sesshomaru!" came Shiori's excited sniffles pulling back looking up at Kagome with such sparkle in her purple eyes.

Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm not calling that bastard." came his retort crossing his arms like a child making both women laugh. Kagome felt for a moment carefree and at ease.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

after dinner she was relaxing against Shippo while Sesshomaru talked to the Southern Lord. Nympha kept her eyes lazily on the Dragon Lord the dragon in her perked in seeing another dragon.

"My Lord." a servant rushed in with a phone.

"It is Prince Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru waved it off.

"Tell him This one is in an important meeting."

Inuyasha glared at the phone narrowing his rustic yellow hues.

"Tell him fuck his meeting this is more important." he yelled at the servant his eyes turned to the women who were chatting and have tea.

"My Lord.. he insists." the servant was trembling seeing the menacing aura of Sesshomaru.

Snatching the phone from the servant.

"Listen here Half breed...!"

"Kagome is alive!"

Sesshomaru was silenced at the comment then narrowed his eyes making them seem even darker then normal.

"Half breed do not lie of such things." he growled into the phone.

Inuyasha growled out in frustration stomping over to the girls holding the phone out to Kagome.

"Talk." he demanded.

Shiori saw the twitch and before she could say anything.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she growled out

Sesshomaru was floored it sounded just like her..

"Miko..."

Kagome stared quietly at the phone..

_'Miko..really?!'_

"Its.. Ka..Go..Me!"

Sesshomaru held a secret smile his back on the room.

"Tell the half breed to call to set up a time and place for a gathering."

Then the line went dead..

_'Interesting...'_

* * *

**Rebel: **_So I know this chapter is late... real life sometimes blows but good news working on naming a foal just born on the 13th he is the cutest bundle of arabian joy. So I am REALLY sorry about this chapter being late. I am working on pushing the story line more forward faster so most likely longer chapters here out with longer in between updates got to spend time with my horses. I am working on rewriting one of my stories and writing another chapter for another story and I have a long one shot to post too.. I have a few ideas for stories one is most likely a crack fic though all good humor._


End file.
